Harry Blackfield
"Hey Lady, wanna see some magic?" Background Harry was born in Brooklyn, New York, the son of a university professor and a C-tier actress. Luna, his little sister four years his junior, was born with a weak constitution and had to spend most of her time in the hospital. To cheer her up, Harry tried to learn magic tricks from books in the local library. However, he slowly and surely ran out of tricks. With no new magic tricks to keep her occupied, Luna began to lapse into a depression. Harry desperately tried to find a new trick in his magic book but to no avail. Out of frustration, Harry tore up the library book and threw it out the window. On his way back from the hospital, Harry was accosted by a strange man who asked him if he threw out a book. Harry was about to deny it but was stunned speechless. The man held in his hand the very book that Harry threw out. When Harry asked him how he fixed the book, the man laughed and offered to teach him some magic. The rest of the evening, the stranger taught Harry all kinds of magic tricks until it grew dark. Before Harry left, he asked for the man’s name. That name was David Blaine. Inspired by the man’s organic and spontaneous style, Harry began to learn in earnest under David. Harry strove to imitate his master’s signature street magic and quickly absorbed all he taught him with an intense hunger. Before he just thought of magic as a way to put a smile on his sister’s face. Now magic was a part of his identity, it constantly filled his thoughts when he went to school or did chores. His parents did not take well to Harry’s new hobby, particularly his father who cited a drop in Harry’s grades and worried about Harry’s financial future. His sister however supported his efforts and that support is what kept Harry going. In order to show his family that Harry could have a future in magic, Harry conspired his own magic trick that would shock his parents. Six months passed before he threw his plan into action. On that fateful day in the summer, America was stunned. In the middle of the night, the Statue of Liberty disappeared from Liberty Island. The Statue reappeared after a massive blackout a few hours later. Harry never took credit for his trick and was shocked when he was recruited by Zeus High School. Personality A good-natured individual with a grandiose sense of style, Harry is a natural entertainer. He wants the people around him to be having a good time and will crack jokes or pop out his tricks frequently. However the amount of time Harry spends as the center of attention has made him a little self centered. Harry can get caught up in his own thoughts and forget about the feelings of others. Being a New Yorker has compounded this somewhat, as Harry is extremely blunt and can be outright rude. Despite this he is quite caring towards people he gets to know and goes out of his way to help them. Alone or in private, Harry is more reserved. He saves his hammy persona for the stage. His ideal of being a magician is the mystery that surround them, the knowledge that their illusions are fake yet feel so real. His goal is to become to best magician that ever existed and spread the “magic” of magic, to captivate people everywhere in his mystery. Role Will be filled later. Relationships Placeholder Abilities Focus Perk: Hat Trick Harry has practiced extensively to become a magician. Not only is he proficient in sleight of hand and deception but he also has a good poker face. Harry can effectively pull the wool over anyone’s eyes when it comes to his tricks. In addition, his intimacy with the trade has also familiarized him to a myriad of techniques and an observant mind that seeks to dissect others’ tricks. Spiritual Power: Ladies and Gentlemen! Upon entering the Warped World, Harry can make his tricks, something that would take time and resources to prepare, a reality. He can pull a rabbit out of a hat without the requiring a rabbit prepared beforehand. Other tricks can be achieved but only those familiar to Harry are effective. Harry’s power is fueled exclusively by belief in magic, growing stronger as the number of people in the world who believe increase as well as the strength of their belief. If no one believes in magic then Harry’s power is lost until someone believes strongly enough. While his magic has no activation requirements, Harry still usually punctuates his magic with magic words, the waving of a wand, a flourish of the hands, etc. to “prime” his audience. Trivia *Placeholder Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Survivors Category:Zeus High School